


Cardinal of Sin - What If?

by Jade_Tatsu



Series: The Sorcerer King [2]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, Alternate version of Fic, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Different Fight Between Zesshi and Aura, Drama, Healing through combat, Retribution, Revenge, The Theocracy screwed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Tatsu/pseuds/Jade_Tatsu
Summary: When Ainz gave his declaration of war to the Theocracy, he gave them a chance to be diplomatic. In Cardinal, they didn't take it but what if they should have? What if the Shamanic Princesses made it very clear that peace between the Theocracy and the Sorcerous Kingdom was the only way for the Theocracy to survive. What might happen then, and how would Zesshi react?





	Cardinal of Sin - What If?

**Author's Note:**

> Meisking01 asked the question of what might happen. It struck a chord with me and this overly long "what if" is the response.
> 
> Thank you to PervySageChuck for beta-ing.

**Cardinal of Sin: What If?**

-cos:wi-

Seraiah didn't like what the Theocracy was doing. He understood the reasons. For an action like this, the Cardinals had explained everything clearly but he couldn't shake the feeling that they were losing.

They  _were_  losing. The Shamanic Princesses had made it clear that the Theocracy had to lose here in order to survive. It was a bitter revelation. Each Princess wore a different Crown. They were controlled by them. They had no emotion but he thought even they were crying when they delivered the news.

There had been debate. It was not the ordered, considered debate of a civilised nation. It was more akin to a bar brawl in one of the poor quarters of Kami Miyako. No one, not even the Pontifex Maximus wanted to believe the Princesses but they had never misspoken. And their words were shockingly clear. Most future visions were filled with uncertainty and shadow. This one had been absolute. There was no ambiguity. It was as if one of the Gods had said the words himself.

The Theocracy had to give ground to the Undead Sorcerer King, or it would not exist come the Fire months.

There had been attempts to rationalise the words. Attempts to water them down. There had been screams that the Shamanic Princesses were being treasonous or had been corrupted but that was an impossibility. They were controlled by their Crowns. They could speak no falsehood. They could only speak what the Crowns wanted known. [The Crown of Wisdom] was gone but the Crowns of Prophecy, Fortitude and Accession remained.

In the wake of the Sorcerer King's declaration of war, they had been clear. If the Theocracy did not hand over those responsible, as the Declaration had screamed to the world, then the Theocracy would cease to exist.

It was a chilling thought. The Theocracy had to exist for the safety and continued existence of humanity! There was no choice. The Shamanic Princesses couldn't tell them what would happen after they gave the Sorcerer King those responsible but they were clear on what would happen if the Theocracy did not.

The Theocracy had agreed to hand over the disposables. It was only the accident of their birth making them human, that was keeping them alive. They were demihuman animals in a human shell. No one had objected to giving them up.

The Windflower Scripture was another matter, especially as a lot of effort had been put into resurrecting their members who had died on the mission. The Shamanic Princesses had been merciless. The vision they had shared with the Thousand League Astrologer was uncompromising. She had agreed there was no room for misinterpretation. Reluctantly it was agreed that the Scripture would also be sacrificed. For the good of the Theocracy.

That left two. The Cardinal of Wind and the Black Scripture's Extra Seat. Cardinal Dominic had screamed and objected. He had rallied all his support but the others were implacable, as was the Pontifex Maximus. Dominic had authorised the mission outside of the rules. He had brought this upon himself.

Of course the Theocracy could not admit to its citizens that it was simply handing over a Cardinal and a Scripture to an undead. If the exact details became public… Seraiah shuddered to think what would happen. Instead it was announced that Dominic was going into seclusion. The Scripture would accompany him.

It was an honourable ending. The Undead had agreed to the fiction. It had seemed amused. No doubt because it knew the truth and could blackmail the Theocracy later. The Shamanic Princesses had been consulted. They had said nothing. The detail was not one of importance.

That just left the Black Scripture's Extra Seat. The strongest Godkin of the Theocracy, Zesshi Zetsumei. It was a shock when the Undead King had included her in his list of demands. He shouldn't have known about her. The Theocracy refused.

The Sorcerer King insisted. The Theocracy wondered if he knew what the Shamanic Princesses had said. They could not lose Zetsumei. The Theocracy knew that. The Shamanic Princesses remained adamant. The Undead  _had_  to be satisfied.

It was Zesshi who suggested the solution. Most were surprised. Seraiah didn't like it. She would be present at the hand over but she would fight. If she won against the Undead's representative, then she would return to the Theocracy. If she lost, then she would go with him. Only her fate would be determined by combat. The disposables, the Windflower Scripture and the Cardinal would all be handed over.

To the surprise of all, the Undead had agreed. Seraiah had seen the response. There was something indescribably smug in the words. The Shamanic Princesses meditated over the paper, they said it was acceptable.

That's why he was here. The rest of the Black Scripture was with him, guarding the Windflower Scripture and Cardinal Dominic. The Holocaust Scripture was backing them up. Some were guarding the disposables.

No one was talking. It was an abomination that it should come to this. It was the only path that lead to the survival of the Theocracy. The Princesses had been clear, the Captain of the Black Scripture reminded himself forcefully. There was no other way, and sometimes it was necessary to lose the battle to win the war. This was just such a battle.

Zetsumei was standing near him. She was fully armoured and outfitted for combat. The undead had placed no restrictions on her weapons. She was excited. Seraiah could see it in the way she moved. Everyone else was nervous and sick. He could see that in the way they stood. They were reminding themselves that this sacrifice was for the future. At least the Windflower Scripture was not crying, though they were pale. They would do their duty to the Theocracy.

The Thousand League Astrologer was standing near the back of their group. She was supported by others and would be using her skills to ensure that there was no deception. When they returned to the Capital, she would report on the undead. They had to use this as an opportunity to learn more about their foe. Her assessment was essential.

"Calm down," Seraiah forced himself to speak to Zesshi. She was beginning to quiver.

"It's late," she hissed.

"Not yet," he reminded her. The undead was not yet late.

The hand over was happening on the border, away from prying eyes. They had used magic to travel here this morning. They would use magic to travel back. The official story would be the official story. They were standing on the Theocracy's side of the main border crossing point with the Baharuth Empire. The Theocracy's Knights who usually manned the crossing had been ordered away, as had their contemporaries on the Empire's side. They were making sure that no one was traversing the road. It was early winter. Traffic was scarce. They did not want witnesses.

Seraiah blinked his eyes as something appeared in the distance. Others quickly spotted it and the small rustlings in the group halted as they all watched. It was a black, swirling disk of energy. It quickly grew. It was magic. The Captain of the Black Scripture tightened his grip on his spear. He wasn't the only one. He saw the others take a firmer grip on their weapons. It could mean anything.

The disk touched the ground and from it emerged a figure. It gleamed in gold armour and for a moment, Seraiah thought it was one of the Empire's Knights. Then he saw more details, he saw the bones beneath the armour. It was a skeleton but one that was high leveled and armoured with magic. Another emerged, then something else came through. The disk grew larger to accommodate it. It was black and dark and the sword it carried was waved.

A Death Knight! He recognised it. It's malevolent eyes glittered despite the distance between them. Another Death Knight followed. Seraiah felt cold. What else would come through that portal?

Two horsemen followed. They were not horsemen. They were undead. He recognised them from the Theocracy's records. Pale Riders. Was the undead going to display every unholy abomination it could?

The small group looked towards them, and then around the border post. The undead didn't speak and they didn't gesture towards each other but the Captain of the Black Scripture could tell a signal had passed between them.

The portal spun again. This time a smaller figure emerged. It wore black plate armour and carried a long axe. The figure was slight and feminine. Seraiah was surprised, not that the woman was armed but that she appeared human. At least, the proportions were. He couldn't tell anything else from here and had to assume she was a demihuman that could take human form.

Zetsumei grinned. Seraiah was surprised to see it. "There's something?" He asked. He wished the Thousand League Astrologer was closer but she was not primarily a combat member of the Scripture. He wanted to know what she saw.

"She's strong," Zesshi replied, jerking her head towards the portal.

The female figure was looking around carefully. It confirmed the thought that she was some sort of bodyguard. The Sorcerer King was a Magic Caster, he would need physical protection. Another creature stepped from the portal.

This one appeared to be made of ice. The Captain of the Black Scripture recognised it by description. It was one of the Undead's servants, the one the Theocracy had dubbed the insect thing. It came alone and was quickly followed by two, much smaller figures.

Zetsumei hissed. He understood her expression. There were two elves. They looked alike but more importantly one was the elf which caused all of this. Cardinal Dominic stiffened, but knew better than to run. Yvon had put spells on him to ensure he couldn't. The Theocracy had been brought to this by his actions, therefore the Cardinal of Wind would pay for them. And the new Cardinal would be watched more carefully. They all would.

One of the elf's carried a staff and was dressed in a short skirt with a jacket. She was watching the other elf carefully. The second elf wore a suit. Seraiah remembered some details. The elf that was captured was a girl dressed as a boy. She was once again wearing the same clothes. Her sister was obviously concerned for her and was herself scared. This was not the sort of people the Captain of the Black Scripture had expected the Sorcerer King to bring to this meeting.

The portal swirled again. The armoured woman moved to stand before it, using her body to only slightly conceal the figure that stepped forth. It was not an attempt to hide the creature, it was a defensive movement. The Undead King emerged.

Seraiah wasn't sure what he had been expecting. He knew the Sorcerer King was a skeleton but he wasn't expecting the sheer sense of presence the being radiated. He wasn't expecting the skeleton to look almost completely like the statues of the God of Darkness. He felt his eyes widen. He knew the others shared that reaction. The undead was magnificently dressed. Even from this distance Seraiah could tell that its robes were rich. A cowl covered its head and it carried a large golden staff. This was the self proclaimed Master of Death.

He could see how others, of lesser faith, could believe it.

"Stand firm!" He called. The Black Scripture took heed of his voice. The Holocaust Scripture weren't used to him but were also calmed. Seraiah was relieved at that. He did not need panic now.

From behind the undead others followed. He could tell they were lesser undead. They felt weak but they marched in orderly lines from the portal forming a silent force behind the Sorcerer King.

The portal vanished. Seraiah wished he could look behind him. He wanted to see the Thousand League Astrologer's reaction. Instead he could see Zetsumei. She was actually quivering. "He's powerful," she murmured.

He raised one eyebrow at her statement.

"It's powerful," Zesshi corrected with a snort. Her tone made it clear she didn't care for his quibbling but she corrected her statement anyway.

He would have said something but the elf girl and the insect thing stepped forward. They walked towards their group but stopped after they covered approximately half the distance. Their purpose was obvious.

Seraiah took a deep breath. He stepped forward himself. Zesshi moved with him, as did the Cardinal of Earth. Raymond was with them. It was a calculated risk but someone had to represent the Theocracy. He could have done it, but it was deemed best that a Cardinal handled that responsibility.

They walked confidently but Seraiah could feel the unclean negative energy that was rising from the undead's group. They stopped a short distance from the elf and the insect thing and for a few moments just looked at each other. The elf was clutching at her staff. Her gauntlets were mismatched. The insect thing looked like it was made of ice. It was sickening to see the extra arms and the inhuman visage.

"Ano…" the elf began. Her voice trembled. She swallowed. "In the name of our Master, the Supreme Being Ainz Ooal Gown, we are here for the transfer." The words tumbled out quickly.

"I'm only here to fight!" Zetsumei snapped.

Seraiah didn't censure her. The elf cringed before she looked up defiantly. The Captain of the Black Scripture noted that her eyes were like Zesshi's, except green and blue. He wondered if that was simply coincidence or a sign of power. The other elf wasn't considered to be that powerful so maybe it meant nothing.

"Ano…" the elf said, looking up at her. "We are not here to fight."

"Then why are you here?" Raymond managed to ask before the Black Scripture's Extra Seat could snap again.

"We. Are. Here. For. The. Transfer." The insect like creature indicated.

"Then who is to fight?" The Cardinal of Earth asked. Seraiah could tell he wasn't sure who to look at. The smaller elf or the larger ice thing.

"My s-sister-"

"No!" Zetsumei yelled. "I'm not going to fight a weakling!" She growled.

"Zesshi!" Seraiah hissed. Did she not understand? If the Undead wanted to send a weak fighter then that was better! The Theocracy would keep Zetsumei.

"I am not fighting a weakling!" She hissed again.

"My sister is not weak!" the elf barked. There was no sign of the hesitation that had coloured the elf's tone previously.

The difference caught Zesshi's attention and she locked her eyes with the elf's. "My sister is not weak," the elf repeated firmly.

"She begged," Zetsumei spat.

"My sister would not have begged!" the elf was getting angry.

The ice creature waved one of its lower limbs. "Enough," it rumbled. "We. Are. Here. For. The. Transfer."

The Cardinal of Earth stared at the insect like creature for a moment before he nodded. "Very well," he said, ignoring the way Zetsumei was still glaring at the elf. Seraiah could see the way Raymond bit the inside of his lip. He did not like what he had to say next. The Captain of the Black Scripture hoped they didn't lose another Cardinal in this. Men had broken from less. "The Cardinal of Wind, Dominic Ihre Partouche, the Windflower Scripture and others as specified by His Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown have been gathered. They will be given into your custody, as specified by the Winter Agreement."

That's what they were calling the very hastily written treaty. No one liked it. The name or the Agreement but they had to do this.

Seraiah gestured with his free hand. Behind him he heard the Black and Holocaust Scripture's move, bringing forward those specified From the Sorcerer King's party, the lesser undead moved and Seraiah knew they would take custody of the prisoners… He didn't want to think that word. Only some of them were prisoners. The rest were sacrifices. He was sure that some members of the Windflower Scripture could defeat the lesser Undead that were to escort them. Cardinal Dominic probably could as well. The more powerful ones served as a warning.

The undead king was diabolical. It mocked them. And they could do nothing.

Around him the transfer happened. Seraiah didn't watch as the undead took custody of the Theocracy's people and led them back to the undead. They were never allowed close to the Sorcerer King. The Undead's minions were protective. The Captain of the Black Scripture knew it was loyalty born of fear but it was still surprising. He wondered how much longer the Sorcerer King could restrain its hatred, how much longer his servants would continue to believe it cared.

Only one of the Theocracy's people was allowed near the Undead King. Seraiah couldn't help but notice when the Cardinal of Wind was escorted to a position before the undead. Dominic was forced to his knees. Were they going to execute him here? Was that the unclean creature's plan? It went against everything he'd ever been trained to do. He stiffened.

Seraiah forced himself to calm when the two minions of the Sorcerer King snapped their attention to him. They appeared to be waiting but they were sensitive. He knew if he moved they would protect the Undead. He wasn't going to save Dominic.

"Be tranquil," Raymond urged him. The Captain of the Black Scripture could tell tranquility was the last thing the Cardinal of Earth wanted. But the words were enough. Dominic had to be sacrificed for the survival of the Theocracy and if the undead killed him here, that would be a mercy.

Seraiah nodded, deliberately trying to relax. The ice creature and the elf let their attention wane slightly.

"When am I fighting?" Zetsumei wasn't one for subtlety.

"Soon," the ice creature assured her.

"I'm fighting you?" She grinned. "Well, let's get it on!"

"I. Am. Not. Fighting." The Ice creature said.

"What? The Elf?" Zesshi was dismissive.

"I… I will not fight you," the elf replied, almost seeming to twist around her staff.

Behind the two representatives, Dominic was roughly hauled to his feet and dragged before he was again forced to his knees, this time he was facing them. A Death Knight loomed over him, the wicked sword ready to fall if Dominic twitched out of line. But he wasn't dead. Seraiah wondered what had been said. He knew he'd never know.

"Then who am I fighting?" Zetsumei demanded.

Her aggression was almost commonplace. It was normal. Raymond sighed at her words. Seraiah knew the Extra Seat of the Black Scripture wasn't trying to calm them down but it was normal. He felt an odd surge of thankfulness for the normality of the situation. At least Zesshi could be relied upon not to change.

"You. Are. Prepared. For. Combat?" The insect thing asked. One of its eyes seemed to sparkle.

"I'm always prepared."

"The. Terms. Are. Accepted?" This question was directed towards the Cardinal of Earth.

Raymond took a deep breath, looking up at the creature. "The terms are accepted," he replied for the Theocracy. "Single combat between the Godkin Zesshi Zetsumei, Extra Seat of the Black Scripture and the chosen representative of the Sorcerous Kingdom. The combatants are to determine if the battle is to the death or surrender. Should the Godkin Zesshi Zetsumei lose, her body or corpse, as applicable, shall belong to the Sorcerous Kingdom," Raymond quoted the agreement. "In the event that the Godkin Zesshi Zetsumei is victorious, she is free to return to the Slane Theocracy. The conclusion of combat is the fulfillment of the Winter Agreement and no further hostilities between the Slane Theocracy and the Sorcerous Kingdom will be entered into."

The ice creature nodded. "Then. Our. Representative. Will. Come. Forward." One its lower limbs gestured.

Seraiah half expected another portal to open. Nothing like that happened and for a moment he couldn't see anything happening.

"No!" Zetsumei's cry was the first he knew something was wrong. "I am not fighting that weakling!"

The Captain of the Black Scripture saw the other elf walking forward then. Knowing Zetsumei as he did he understood her complaint. She had already fought this elf and defeated her. There was no challenge here. Zesshi longed for the challenge of combat but in the Slane Theocracy there simply wasn't anyone who could face her. She was the trump card, the one they used when even the Black Scripture was not sufficient.

He had done his best over the years to attempt to find challenges for her. The entire Theocracy had but this was not the time for her to be complaining. If the Undead King wanted its champion to be someone Zetsumei had already defeated then Seraiah was inclined to let it. That way the Theocracy would keep Zesshi and gain a victory over the unclean undead.

"Zesshi," he hissed. He could tell Raymond wanted to say something as well.

"No!" She turned to him, her eyes blazing. The undead's minions just looked on. "I'm not fighting her!"

"Zesshi," Seraiah growled. He almost cringed at what he was to say but something had to be said. "It is the Undead King's right to chose its champion," the Captain of the Black Scripture reminded her. "Even if it is one you have defeated," he continued, ignoring the way she glared at him. "It is your duty to fight for the Theocracy."

She snarled. He could tell she wasn't pleased and was thinking about refusing the challenge. The Theocracy couldn't afford that. The Undead King had made it clear Zetsumei was one of its list of core demands. It would invade if she did not fight here.

"My child," Raymond said genially. It wasn't often that the Cardinals used that phrase when referring to Zesshi. She was older than them all. "As the Captain indicates, it is your duty to fight for the Theocracy however, think on this for your personal pleasure, when you defeat that elf for the second time, you may look upon the undead, and you may know that you stand as its equal. You will know that you are stronger."

The Undead's minion's said nothing but Seraiah could see the way they shifted. They did not like hearing insults to their master. The elf girl looked worried.

Seraiah could see that Zetsumei liked that idea but that it wasn't quite enough. Couldn't she understand that there would be other opportunities to fight the undead? She would be at the forefront of the campaign because this was only a battle, and not the war. The war was still to come. He sighed. "We'll organise a tournament," he murmured to her.

Raymond looked surprised but nodded his agreement. Tournaments were difficult. The Scriptures collected demihumans, the more powerful the better, and then fought against them. There was even some limited combat between Scriptures. Zetsumei loved it because for a few moments she could possibly go all out.

She glared for a few moments longer before she huffed. Her expression turned to one of patent disgust. "All right," she spat.

"If. That. Is. Sorted?" The ice creature asked. Seraiah got the impression it was laughing at them.

"Yes. Zesshi Zetsumei will fight the Sorcerer King's representative," Raymond answered. The Cardinal of Earth managed to keep a straight face.

"Very. Good." The creature said before stepping back.

The elf moved with the insect creature and the two began walking back towards the Undead. Seraiah watched as the two elves shared a look. He didn't know what it meant but the elf girl that was dressed as a boy smiled widely. She appeared almost cheerful.

The girl came to stand before them. She didn't appear any the worse for wear. Of course she would be recovered. The Undead wanted its servants to believe it cared. It would be a minor thing to attend to her injuries. She grinned.

"So, are we doing this?" the elf asked looking at Zetsumei.

The Extra Seat of the Black Scripture huffed. "If I must," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want any rules?" The elf seemed to laugh.

"Let's just get on with this so I can get out of here," Zesshi sighed.

The elf giggled. "You think I'm weak," she announced. There was something hard in her expression.

"I  _know_  you are weak," Zetsumei replied.

"Then you won't mind if I go all out?" the elf girl.

"It will entertain me for another half minute, so go ahead."

The elf grinned then she raised one gloved hand to her mouth and let out a shrill whistle. The noise was louder than it should have been. Seraiah wasn't sure what it was meant to do. A moment later there was a rustle from the trees around them, and he tensed as several large creatures bounded into the clearing. They ran towards the elf.

One was a large wolf. It licked at the elf. She laughed, patting the beast. Another was green. Seraiah didn't recognise it. It looked like a lizard. It had too many legs and its eyes were wrong. They stared off at different angles. How did any creature see anything like that? It opened its mouth. A sticky tongue appeared. There was a wet noise. At least it didn't try to lick the elf. The last creature was something that made Seraiah pause.

A dragon. It wasn't as sleek as he expected. It looked fat but he could tell from the chill feeling coming from it, that it was a frost dragon. The elf had a dragon. Zetsumei seemed pleased. She grinned. Seraiah didn't want to know what she was thinking.

"My familiars will fight with me," the elf announced.

"Don't complain when I kill them," Zetsumei declared.

The elf gave her an odd smile, cocking her head slightly. "You won't," she sounded assured. "So, to the death?" the elf asked.

"Of course!" Zesshi growled. "And any weapons are legal."

The elf shifted her heterochromatic eyes to Raymond. "You stand as a witness?" the elf sought confirmation.

The Cardinal of Earth nodded.

"Very good," the elf returned his nod. "I am Aura Bella Fiora, Guardian of the Sixth Floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick." It was a formal declaration.

Zesshi sighed but recognised the formula. She may not want to fight but she would observe the forms. "I am Zesshi Zetsumei, Extra Seat of the Black Scripture, Guardian of the Legacy of the Six Great Gods," she announced consciously copying the elf's intonement.

The elf nodded. "You start this," she ordered.

Seraiah realised the elf was talking to him. He nodded, gesturing towards the Cardinal that he should retreat. Raymond wasted no time. He quickly moved backwards to stand with the two waiting Scriptures.

He moved slightly, dropping his spear between the two combatants. The elf's familiars moved, the dragon seemed especially eager to scramble out of the way. The elf didn't seem to mind. Instead she reached to her belt, pulling the whip that was coiled there and shaking it out. She didn't do anything else. She didn't appear weak. Seraiah hoped Zesshi was ready. Zetsumei swished her scythe [Glory of the End] through several complicated moves designed to show off her dexterity and skill.

The Captain of the Black Scripture took a deep breath. He held it slightly, glancing at both combatants. The elf's blue and green eyes were fixed on Zetsumei. Her eyes told him to hurry up.

"Go!" He yelled, pulling his spear up and jumping back. He did not want to get caught in the middle of this fight.

It was a measure of how frustrated Zetsumei was that she immediately charged. Her scythe [Glory of the End] flashed, slashing through the elf. Except the elf wasn't there. Nor were her familiars. Seraiah was surprised at her speed. The young elf was in the air. She had a smile on her face and he watched as she swung her whip downwards. The tip whistled and then snapped around Zesshi's wrist.

The black and white halfling grinned, looking up. Seraiah continued retreating but he saw Zetsumei twist her arm so that her hand gripped the whip. He felt a flash of worry when the elf smiled even wider as the halfling pulled. Instead of losing her balance mid-air, the elf twisted so that one foot was being driven downwards towards Zetsumei. The Extra Seat of the Black Scripture angled in her scythe.

Seraiah winced. This would be messy and Zetsumei hated mess.

Except it wasn't. There was a clang. The elf's boot landed exactly on the sharp blade of [Glory of the End]. For an instant the two combatants paused, then the elf lept backwards, somersaulting. She still kept a grip on her whip and it was still around Zetsumei's wrist. There was enough slack in the material for her to move. The elf landed, her eyes locking with Zesshi's.

"I won't go easy on you even if you don't take this seriously," the elf said.

Seraiah knew that was one of the worst things the Sorcerer King's representative could say. He could feel Zesshi's anger. "I see nothing to take seriously," she spat. "All I see is someone who begs others for help, someone weak."

The elf, Aura, said nothing. It was obviously still a sore point. Instead she lashed her whip. The Extra Seat of the Black scripture braced but as Seraiah watched he could see the way Zesshi was forced to move at the force exerted. The elf was stronger than she appeared. The whip loosened and once again lashed the air.

"You have some minor physical strength," Zetsumei admitted, shaking her head. "But you are not human so that is not surprising. Demihumans have to rely upon their strength instead of brains."

"Well, let's test that then," Aura said as Seraiah reached the unofficial line that marked the combat ground. He moved to stand again with the Black Scripture. The Thousand League Astrologer came forward.

"Well?" He asked. He was sure the Cardinal of Wind had already questioned Wassa and the member of the Holocaust Scripture who could feel the strength of creatures.

"We can't get a reading on the Undead," Wassa told him. "Either it is suppressing its power, or it is beyond our ability to sense."

The elf charged towards Zesshi again. This time the Extra Seat of the Black Scripture was content to let the smaller fighter come to her. There was a flurry of strikes. It was an odd battle. Some were blocked with [Glory of the End], others were blocked by Zetsumei's body. The mix was deadly. Seraiah knew this was the type of battle Zetsumei longed for. It wasn't routine.

In the case of the Undead, he was inclined to believe it was hiding its power. There were rings and other artefacts capable of doing that. It was surprising that the Sorcerer King felt the need to use them. Usually undead were arrogant enough to want the entire world to feel them.

"And the others?" Seraiah asked. He really wanted to know about the elf.

The Thousand League Astrologer knew what he wanted. He'd get the rest of the report when they returned to Kami Miyako. There was a rising sense of concern when Wassa didn't answer him immediately. Seraiah forced his eyes from the battle to look at her. Her eyes were watery. She looked like she was going to cry.

"What is it?" Seraiah asked.

"The elf is stronger," Wassa whispered.

"What?" he demanded.

"The elf is stronger," she repeated. Wassa obviously didn't want to be telling him this. It was not something he wanted to hear. Zesshi would be happy. "I can't see anything else."

That was a surprise. Wassa was mainly known for her ability to see events from afar. What was not widely spread was that she could see through illusion and detect the strength and some of the abilities of those she watched. If she could feel that the Sorcerer King's representative was stronger than Zetsumei but not her abilities, then it meant she was being blocked somehow. That had happened before. The Undead was known to be able to shield himself. It was a skill it appeared willing to share with its servants… or perhaps it was one of the skills the elf had naturally.

"The Black Scripture's Extra Seat has not lost," Seraiah said confidently. The others needed to hear words of reassurance. "Even if this Aura is stronger, Zetsumei will not lose," he added. "Strength alone does not determine a battle's outcome."

It helped but it was not all that was important. Humanity knew that intimately. If strength alone determined the outcome, then humanity would have died, many times over already.

Wassa nodded. Seraiah could tell she wasn't completely convinced but she was willing to be reassured. He felt better because of that. It meant the difference in power between Zesshi and the elf was not insurmountable. He didn't feel reassured for long. How would the Sorcerer King take the defeat of its champion?

They would find out. He turned his attention back to the fight.

"[Ability Boost], [Greater Ability Boost]."

He was surprised. Usually Zetsumei only had to use [Ability Boost] and the fight was over. The fact she went for the second stage told Seraiah that the Extra Seat of the Black Scripture had at least partially acknowledged the elf's strength.

She was going to want answers later as to how the Theocracy had been holding the elf and her earlier fight… This is what Zetsumei got for not reading the reports available to her. The elf had been extensively drugged. While in custody, Aura had not been allowed to be at full power.

The elf grinned, and coiled her whip as she seemed to dance backwards. "If you are finally getting serious, I can get serious as well!" She cried.

Seraiah didn't know what that meant. If the Elf had some sort of trump card, surely she would have used it in the Catacombs? Her plan would be laid bare soon enough. He continued to watch. The elf took a deep breath and then blew it out. There was nothing usually there. Zesshi scoffed and ran forward, wielding [Glory of the End] with the intent to kill. He could tell the Extra Seat of the Black Scripture was fed up.

The elf dodged and threw a punch. Zetsumei didn't even flinch back. With her scythe she had the greater reach. Seraiah had seen her kill enemies without even getting close to them. [Glory of the End] when wielded by someone of Zesshi's strength could generate shock waves. The elf didn't seem to mind. Instead she moved closer. Seraiah recognised the tactic. The scythe gave Zetsumei greater range but that advantage was annulled if her enemy got close enough. The elf was small enough to close with her.

Aura threw another punch. This time Zesshi was forced to dodge and Seraiah watched as the elf tried to retreat, pushing [Glory of the End] backwards. The elf was trying to force the Black Scripture's Extra Seat to drop her weapon.

Zesshi snorted, and then displayed her own acrobatic prowess. She rotated the scythe driving the shaft into the ground behind the elf before she jumped, leaping over [Glory of the End] so that she landed on the other side. The elf was now no longer in her range but travelling towards her. Seraiah expected it to be over, except the elf was faster than she appeared. She changed directions, jumping forward so that she was no longer within reach.

The movement was fast and sure. He could tell that Aura was experienced in fighting. He knew Raymond could see it as well. All the Scriptures present could see it. The Windflower Scripture wouldn't have won without the God Artefacts. Dominic had been correct in that assessment.

Zesshi wasn't the Windflower Scripture and while she was now between the elf and the undead, Seraiah could see that there was no chance of attacking the Sorcerer King. The armoured woman moved to cover her liege, as did the insect thing. He didn't know if it was fear or genuinely loyalty that caused the motion. In the end it didn't matter and they were not here to attack the undead today.

Aura dived forward, somersaulting as she rolled along the ground before she sprung up, turning to face Zetsumei again. She was still grinning. "If all you can do is make yourself a little faster, this is going to be over quick."

Seraiah didn't know what to think of the elf's words. He could tell Zetsumei wasn't impressed. She snorted. "You are weak and arrogant!" she hissed.

The elf cocked her head, as if in challenge. The fact that she was still standing was challenge enough. She took another deep breath and again seemed to blow it towards Zetsumei. Seraiah could see nothing from it but this time he was watching Zesshi's face. It darkened and she swung [Glory of the End] viciously, creating a shock wave. Seraiah dived in front of the Cardinal of Earth blocking the sharp wind. Raymond could probably block it if he was still active but there was no need to take the risk. Retirement did tend to make one lose your edge. Not your skills, just the sharp edge of combat readiness.

The elf had just grinned and snapped her whip out again using it to cut through the wave.

"I don't know what that little attack of yours is," the Black Scripture's Extra Seat growled, "but it won't work."

From his new position, Seraiah couldn't see the elf's reaction. She didn't appear to move. Instead Zetsumei gave a startled cry. She jumped upwards, far higher than any human could jump. He didn't understand why until a moment later, the ground she had been standing on erupted. Something long and brown writhed there. It lashed the air for a moment before it slithered back down.

"What was that?" The question came from more than one member of the Scriptures.

The Sorcerer King's party seemed relaxed. Obviously they knew what the elf was capable of.

Seraiah could see that the elf hadn't moved. Instead he saw her draw a bow from somewhere. Zetsumei recognised the threat as well and swung [Glory of the End] in another vicious arc, generating another air slash. This time, there was no threat to the Cardinal. The elf didn't move. She simply fired an arrow which cut through the slash, letting it gouge into the earth on both sides of her.

The road was going to need repairs.

The elf fired several more arrows, moving almost too quickly to see. There were several tings as Zesshi blocked them. The elf continued to fire, tracking Zetsumei as she rose and fell through the air. The Guardian of the Slane Theocracy's treasury kept blocking them. Seraiah continued to watch. He didn't cry out when the ground where Zesshi was to land erupted again and the worm snake thing roared forth.

Instead he just watched with a cold sense of satisfaction when she instead swung downwards. The creature hissed and quickly vanished. Zetsumei landed and jumped forward so that she was standing on unmarked ground.

"So predictable," she mocked.

Zetsumei might think that but Seraiah knew there weren't many in the Theocracy who could have dealt with such a double attack. It was simple enough in theory but the practice was far more difficult. Especially if the elf wasn't as weak as Zesshi had initially believed.

The elf simply cocked her head in response. Nothing needed to be said. It was Zetsumei's declaration that she was weak. It was up to the Black Scripture's Extra Seat to prove it.

"Oh, you are asking for it!"

Seraiah recognised the tone. Zesshi was angry. He winced. Some of the Black Scripture had seen what their Extra Seat was capable of. Other's hadn't, nor had the Holocaust Scripture. They were about to get an education. Zesshi Zetsumei was a halfling, born of mating a human with an elf. Transformation was not part of her skill set. Neither humans nor elves transformed like powerful demons. Instead she simply regulated her power. It was accessible to her all the time. She was usually careful. The Captain of the Black Scripture knew she wasn't about to remain careful.

"[Evasion], [Greater Evasion], [Instant Counter], [Instant Reflex] [Limit Breaker], [Limit Breaker: Mind], [Reinforce Hide], [Strengthen Perception], [Sense Weakness]."

The martial arts were activated without pause.

Seraiah saw many members of the Holocaust Scripture wince. The use of martial arts placed a huge strain on the mind and body. Most humans could activate two or three before they were damaged. Great fighters, like Gazef Stronoff could activate more but required time to rest after the battle. Zetsumei had eleven active. He already knew she'd be none the worse for it. It was only if she had to activate some of her powerful martial arts would she start truly feeling the limits.

"Are you ready, this time?" Aura asked. Seraiah could almost hear her laugh.

Zetsumei said nothing. She charged. [Glory of the End] was raised upright, ready to strike.

"[Rain Arrow]," Aura said, firing upwards.

It seemed a stupid move. The elf should have been concentrating on blocking Zetsumei. The Black Scripture's Extra Seat was not going to go easy on the elf but before she could reach the Slane Theocracy's former prisoner the ground again erupted and the worm snake reached upward to shield its mistress.

Zesshi swung at it, driving the cutting edge of [Glory of the End] at the creature. The blade should have bit deep, instead there was a clang. The sound was almost as if the scythe had hit metal. There was no blood. The creature hissed. Zetsumei jumped back and then looked upwards.

She jumped back again. The reason was obvious. Hundreds of arrows streamed from the sky, thudding into the ground where Zetsumei had landed.

The elf still didn't move. Instead she again fired several arrows into the air. Seraiah was no archer but he recognised that each arrow had been fired with differing strength. They would land at different times. The hail of arrows had confirmed something though. The elf had a few special skills. They were not martial arts, unless it was one restricted to archers. He didn't know.

"Such tactics won't work on me!" Zetsumei declared. The elf shifted her aim, once again targeting Zesshi directly.

The Black Scripture's Extra Seat swung her scythe, again making shock waves. The elf did nothing other than continuing to fire her arrows. Seraiah could see the way Zetsumei was looking at the ground. She was waiting for another opportunity to attack the worm creature even as she blocked the incoming arrows.

Seraiah almost didn't see the creature move. The huge wolf that had licked the elf earlier jumped in front of its mistress. It growled and snapped at the air. It took him a moment to realise that the wolf had literally bitten the air scythes. How powerful were the creatures? Seraiah had never heard of any animal being that strong!

"Fenny!" the elf cried, when Zetsumei dashed forward intent on attacking the wolf. The creature was quick though and leapt out of the way. It left the elf exposed. She wasn't concerned.

More arrows rained down stopping Zesshi's charge. The Guardian of the Treasury back peddled. The elf renocked her bow and fired again. He could tell from the angle that the arrow was not aimed at Zetsumei. What was the elf doing?

It thudded into the ground.

"Hah! Missed!"

The elf said nothing. She simply lowered her bow and pointed one finger up into the sky. Zetsumei looked upwards. Seraiah wasn't the only one to follow her gaze. There was another hail of arrows falling.

Seraiah saw Zesshi tense, preparing to jump but nothing happened. She jerked, as if she had jumped but she had not moved. What was going on?

Zesshi's grey and black eyes immediately looked down. The Captain of the Black Scripture wasn't sure what she saw but he knew she understood why she couldn't move. "[Light]!" she cried the spell, holding out one hand.

There was a blinding flash of light and Zetsumei moved as the arrows slammed into the ground.

"Nearly," the elf said happily.

"Such parlour tricks will not work on me!" Zesshi yelled.

Seraiah understood. There was nothing advanced with the elf's tactics but he could not deny they were effective. He might have known why he was stuck but he wasn't sure he could have gotten free in time. Though with his weapon [Ghost Reaver] he could have blocked the arrows. Zesshi could have as well. In fact…

He watched as she aimed [Glory of the End] upward, releasing several shock waves. He assumed it was to deal with the remaining arrows.

"Well, if you want to be like that," the elf shrugged and Seraiah watched as she did something. The bow disappeared, and again the elf shook out her whip.

Aura lashed it towards Zetsumei. The Scriptures watched as the strongest Godkin simply raised one hand. She blocked the whip with her arm. [Reinforce Hide] was used by demihumans but it worked on human flesh as well.

"So weak," Zetsumei mocked before she spun her scythe through an odd movement, capturing the whip. A moment later Seraiah recognised the gesture the Halfling was making. He was thankful that the angles has shifted slightly. If she missed the attack would go into the forest.

The [Fireball] was launched. The elf wasn't surprised. Seraiah saw her chuckle as she raised her free gloved hand. The [Fireball] impacted her glove. For a moment there were flames everywhere before they vanished.

The elf said nothing. The fact that she wasn't singed was self-evident. She instead pulled at her whip. Zetsumei steadied [Glory of the End], keeping the whip captured. The elf made no move to attack. She seemed content to wait.

"[Angel Flame]," Zesshi tried the higher level spell. The flame was deceptively small but travelled the distance to the elf quickly. She didn't dodge. Again the elf held out her gloved hand. The flame hit it and she was once again enveloped in fire.

Once again the fire faded to leave the elf unscathed. Seraiah could tell from the way she held her head she was not impressed. "Is this all you are capable of?"

Zesshi didn't snarl but Seraiah knew she wanted to. Instead he could see the way she muttered. He felt a stab of concern. He didn't know what spell she was going to use but he knew it would be powerful. She'd probably skip over [Fire Storm] and go straight for [Supernova].

"Shields," he roared the order.

The magic casters of the two Scriptures were quick to react. Those of the Black Scripture knew what Zetsumei was like. The Holocaust Scripture were fast coming to respect her abilities. A magic shield shimmered before them.

Just in time.

She  _had_  gone for [Supernova].

There was an explosion of fire. Seraiah had to close his eyes against the light. The heat was incredible, even through the shields. While it was a nice hope that the Undead would be caught in the spell, he knew better than to wish for it. The magic caster would have his own shields.

The flame roared but Seraiah couldn't hear any screams. Had the elf succumbed that quickly? He wondered. It would be the kindest outcome. He was not deliberately cruel, not even to demihumans.

Zetsumei held the spell long past what he knew others could. Then it faded. The fire dimmed and the howl softened. The wall of flame against the shields began to fade. Instead of being a single sheet, it became streaked as if there were ribbons of flames floating in the air. Then everything faded.

"Hah!" Zesshi crowed triumphantly.

The cry faded.

There was a new roar. Seraiah didn't recognise it.

"Good boy!"

That was the elf's voice. He peered through the shields. The ground was blackened. Those trees not shielded were blackened and charred. There were fires in those that were further out. If it wasn't winter, then Seraiah would be afraid that the entire forest would catch fire. He couldn't be concerned with that now.

Instead he just stared. The elf hadn't moved. Standing before the elf was the dragon. One wing was covering the elf. Its mouth was open and it seemed to be chewing the air. It coughed. There was a puff of ice from its mouth. It was a Frost Dragon. It had blocked the spell. The elf was standing on a patch of ground that was unaffected by the spell.

"Good boy, Hejinmal," the elf praised the dragon. She reached out one gloved hand and patted him, much like she had with the wolf.

"I don't like fire, Mistress Aura."

Seraiah knew dragons could speak. It was surprising to hear this one.

"I know but with my boost it can't do anything," the elf told the dragon.

It nodded but Seraiah could see that it was reluctant.

The dragon shuffled away as the elf looked back at Zetsumei. "Is this all you are capable of?" The elf asked again.

Seraiah wondered the same thing but his thoughts were tinged with fear. How powerful was the elf? Had the undead done something to her to enhance her abilities? No, that couldn't be. She seemed too practiced, too nonchalant about them. How powerful was the elf? How powerful was the undead king?

Zetsumei growled. She reached again for [Glory of the End], freeing the elf's whip. Aura pulled it back, cracking the end of it through the air. Seraiah had never seen the move before. He wasn't sure what that meant.

The elf grinned. She threw the handle of her whip over her shoulder, releasing the weapon. It snaked through the sky and he almost missed the motion of her once again drawing her bow. Zetsumei was fast. The elf was faster.

"[Galactic Shot!]" She cried, loosening an arrow as Zesshi loomed over her. The arrow seemed huge. It struck Zetsumei in her midriff, driving her back. The Halfling coughed but recovered her footing.

Seraiah recognised [Instant Reflex] at work there. Combined with [Reinforce Hide] it would limit the damage of the elf's arrows, no matter how powerful they seemed. He saw the elf grin and she fired another arrow. This time he recognised the shot. It was the same one as earlier that had briefly trapped Zetsumei.

He saw her raise her hand to again cast [Light] but the elf wasn't finished. She fired another arrow. "[Galactic Shot!]" Again it hit Zetsumei and this time she was held immobile. She couldn't stagger under the force of the blow. Instead she fell back, sprawling onto her back with [Glory of the End] held above her.

It wouldn't be enough to stop her but as Seraiah watched the elf pointed a gloved finger into the air again. Instinctively he looked up. His eyes widened.

The arrows fell. They were perfectly on target.

Zetsumei screamed. Seraiah smelt blood. It was impossible.

The elf couldn't be that strong! She couldn't be stronger than the strongest Godkin. Around him, he could feel the disbelief of the others. The Thousand League Astrologer moaned. The Captain of the Black Scripture wondered what she saw.

The hail stopped. "Itzamna!" The elf cried. There was a rumble from the sky. Seraiah saw the lizard thing raise its. Its mouth opened and it was only because he was a Godkin that he saw its tongue move. It snapped into the sky. He had no idea what was happening until lightning rained down.

It was perfectly on target. Zesshi was hit. She writhed but he could tell she was still being held by the elf's spell. Her legs were in a very odd position. Her feet were flat on the ground which meant her knees were bent so that her back was also on the ground. It was not a comfortable position. Seraiah could see the arrow holding her there. It was lost in the others. Some were lodged in her flesh. Others were holding her clothes. She had ripped loose from some but there were others. She wasn't just flailing around with [Glory of the End]. Seraiah could tell she was trying to hit that arrow. If she could knock it free then she would be able to move.

He wasn't sure how it was affecting her, he only knew it was.

"Again!" The elf ordered.

The lizard thing once again opened its mouth and another bolt of lightning came from the sky.

Zetsumei was again hit. She screamed more. Seraiah winced at the noise. [Reinforce Hide] should be protecting her… But so should [Instant Counter] and [Instant Reflex]. Those two martial arts were probably ineffective because she was on the ground.

He watched, unable to move, unable to believe as the elf raised her bow again. With Zetsumei down she wouldn't be able to defend herself… And the battle was to the death. He remembered the rules. So did Raymond. Seraiah could see that the Cardinal of Earth's knuckles were white. His hands formed fists and his face was so studiedly neutral that is worry was clear for all to see.

This wasn't the way the battle was meant to be.

The elf loosed her arrows. They thudded into Zetsumei. Seraiah winced. The shafts pierced her hands and feet. She screamed again as [Glory of the End] fell uselessly against her body.

"Fenny!" The elf ordered the wolf. It bounded up to her and growled at Zetsumei. The elf took the time to retrieve her whip. Zetsumei glared. Aura grinned. The elf cracked her whip and then launched it at the prone Godkin.

The whip snapped at her chest. Zesshi's clothes were intact. Seraiah didn't know what this was for. An instant later he understood when [Glory of the End] was pulled away. The elf snatched the scythe out of the air. Seraiah felt cold as the elf examined the weapon. The Captain of the Black Scripture didn't know what to say. The girl was holding it with one hand. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the scythe. Then she looked up at him. Those green and blue eyes speared into him and she gave him a superior smile. "It's a pity she couldn't use this scythe to its full effect. If she knew how to properly use it, she might not have missed that last arrow."

The young elf's expression shifted into a grin and she swung [Glory of the End] through a single handed high arc. The visible line of compressed air emanating from the blade was not what he expected. He thought only Zesshi could gather that kind of strength. The elf snorted as several trees lost their tops before she spun the scythe away, driving the point into the ground. Then she cracked her whip again. This time the end wrapped around one of the arrows embedded in Zetsumei's flesh.

Seraiah knew they weren't normal arrows. They couldn't be. Not if they were holding the strongest Godkin. He had no idea what they were though. They looked like normal arrows.

The elf whispered something. He didn't know what but he saw the effects. Zesshi's feet were stuck and even with arrows through her hands she had still been moving. After the elf's words she froze.

"An immobilisation spell," the Thousand League Astrologer murmured to him.

Seraiah gulped.

It was over. Zetsumei was not dead but no one could dispute the elf's victory. He looked towards Raymond. The Cardinal looked devastated. Once again Seraiah recalled his prayer that the Theocracy would not lose another Cardinal. It looked likely now.

The man nodded at his gaze. He knew what had to be done now. Raymond shivered but took a deep breath. The smell of woodsmoke hung in the air as he stepped forward. The elf was immediately on alert, as was the rest of the Sorcerer King's party. They glared at the Cardinal.

The Cardinal of Earth stopped. He made it two steps. It was enough to differentiate him from the rest of the group. Seraiah saw the way his throat worked. He knew the man was on the verge of tears, yet this had to be done. The Cardinal took a few more shuddering breaths.

"In accordance with the Winter Agreement combat is ended," the Cardinal of Earth cast his voice out so that it would be heard. The elf just looked at him. Seraiah could see the way the other members of the Sorcerer King's party watched as well.

The Windflower Scripture looked on with wide frightened eyes. The reality of their sacrifice was coming upon them. Dominic looked physically ill.

"Godkin Zesshi Zetsumei has lost." Raymond didn't use the rest of her titles. They had no place now. "Her body belongs to the Sorcerous Kingdom." The Cardinal gulped. "Combat is concluded," he reiterated. "No further hostilities between the Slane Theocracy and the Sorcerous Kingdom will be entered into."

The Cardinal of Earth waited for a response. The elf continued watching him. She made no movement. Behind her, the undead king stepped forward. His escort moved with him and for a moment Seraiah thought he might actually come to face them. The undead stopped after a few steps. It was a symbolic gesture.

"I acknowledge that the terms of the Winter Agreement have been fulfilled. The assault on my beloved servant Aura Bella Fiora has been answered. The Sorcerous Kingdom withdraws its declaration of war."

It was the first time Seraiah had heard the undead speak. Its voice sounded ridiculously noble. If he didn't know what it was, then he would trust it. It was the voice of a King, an Emperor. It was a voice of power. It wasn't right that such an unclean creature should sound so great.

Raymond nodded his acknowledgement and then turned back to the Scriptures. He looked anguished. Seraiah felt the same. This was not how they expected the day to end. His fists trembled. "Let's go," he ordered. They did not have to watch the Sorcerer King's forces taking the Scripture, Cardinal and Godkin. That would be too much for anyone to bear.

The two Scriptures turned away. Seraiah overlooked the way many saluted to the Windflower Scripture. He motioned to the others from the Black Scripture. They could not go after Zesshi. She was now lost to them. He made sure he was the last to leave. He could not look back.

It was no comfort that the Sorcerous Kingdom had withdrawn its declaration of war. The Slane Theocracy had just made its declaration. But not in the open. Not now. It would be a shadow war. This was just the first battle and they had lost.

They would  _not_  lose the war.

**-cos:wi-**

**Author's Note:**

> There we go. A different version of the battle between Aura and Zesshi to accompany a slightly different path Cardinal of Sin could have gone down. I hope you enjoyed it. And yes, Seraiah is delusional, they've already lost the war, but religion is tricky like that, and this would have gained the Theocracy some time. Nazarick would have had to be be seen to be honouring the Winter treaty. :D At least for a few minutes. :P


End file.
